mlpfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Goldie Delicious
Goldie Delicious ist ein Erdpony, Mitglied der Apple-Familie und Cousine von Granny Smith aus Pinkie Apple Pie. Sie ist nicht zu verwechseln mit dem Pony Golden Delicious, der einen ähnlichen Namen trägt. Beide sind nach der Apfelsorte Golden Delicious benannt. Persönliches Goldie Delicious ist eine Erdpony-Stute von hohem Alter Sie lebt in einer baufälligen Hütte, nicht weit von Ponyville entfernten, gemeinsam mit mindestens zehn Katzen. Goldie hat im Laufe ihres Lebens diverse Gegenstände angesammelt, die sie überall in ihrer Hütte lagert, weshalb diese nach Meinung von Granny Smith praktisch ein Museum über die Familiengeschichte der Apples wurde, jedoch dort auch Durcheinander herrscht. Unter ihren Besitztümern befindet sich auch ein Buch über die Genealogie der Apple-Familie. Trotz ihres Alters verfügt sie über Balancefähigkeiten, die es ihr erlauben, ein Buch von unten aus einem Stapel zu ziehen, ohne diesen umzuwerfen. Geschichte In Pinkie Apple Pie entdeckt Pinkie Pie Unterlagen die nahe legen, dass sie Möglicherweise mit der Apple-Familie verwandt ist. Um das zu klären reiste sie zusammen mit Applejack, Big McIntosh, Granny Smith und Apple Bloom zu Goldie Delicious in der Hoffnung, dass sie dies bestätigen könnte, trafen jedoch ein, als diese gerade einige Einkäufe erledigte. Als sie zurückkehrte, lies sie sie ein und zeigte ihnen ihre Wohnung. Als sie jedoch versuchte, herauszufinden, ob Pinkie mit den Apples verwandt war, kam sie zu keinem Ergebnis, da ihr Genealogiebuch an der entscheidenden Stelle verschmiert war. Goldie stellte ihren Gästen ihren Wagen für den Rückweg zur Verfügung und bot ihnen auch einige ihrer Sammelstücke an, die sie jedoch ablehnten. Dafür ließen sie ihr ein Foto von sich und Goldie zurück, das sie bei diversen anderen Fotos der Apple-Familie aufhing. In Äpfel und Birnen wollen die Apple-Geschwister mehr über ihre Eltern erfahren und kommen auf der Suche zu Goldie Delicious der Apple-Familien Historikerin. Sie zückt Band 137 der Apple-Familien Geschichte. Goldie erzählt das es vor langer Zeit noch eine Farm neben Sweet Apple Acres in Ponyville gab die der Pear-Familie gehörte, die sich auf Birnen spezialisiert hatten. Die Apples und die Pears waren Rivalen sowohl als Verkäufer wie auch als Farmer. Doch gab es zwei kleine Fohlen bei denen die Neugier stärker war als die Rivalität. Bright Mac und Pear Butter die sich das erste mal bei einem Butterblumenfeld am Grenzzaun trafen. Da war es um Bright geschehen und er gibt Pear den Spitznamen Butterblümchen. Da wirft Applejack ein das Bright Mac und Butterblümchen die Namen ihrer Eltern sind. Goldie erklärt das Butterblümchen eben nur der Spitzname war und ihre Mutter Pear Butter hieß. Womit die Geschwister zur Hälfte Pears sind. Eine Wahrheit die die Drei von den Hufeisen haut. Es ist bisher keinem aufgefallen da alle Pear Butte Butterblümchen nannten. Außerdem war ihr Schönheitsfleck ein Einmachglas und für ungeschulte sieht Birnenbutter wie Apfelbutter aus. Die Liebe zwischen Briegth und Pear war einen der wohligsten die Goldie je erlebt hat. Aber mehr kann sie den dreien nicht erzählen da der Rest der Geschichte in Band 138 steht und den zu finden ein paar Tage dauert. Aber Goldie weiß jemanden. Bright Mac's alten Freund Burnt Oak den Brennholz Händler. In Die wilden Omis hat es sich Rainbow Dash in den Kopf gesetzt mit der Achterbahn Fahrt ins Blaue in Las Pegasus zu fahren bevor diese für immer schließt. Um dafür Zeit zu haben geht Rainbow einen Deal mit Applejack ein. Sie Übernimmt Rainbows Unterricht an der Schule der Freundschaft dafür beaufsichtigt Rainbow Granny Smith, Applesauce, Apple Rose und Goldie Delicious. Alles Ponys im Seniorenalter, die ihren Jährlichen Ausflug nach Las Pegasus machen wollen. Zwar ist Rainbow nicht ganz begeistert mit den älteren Damen unterwegs sein zu müssen, aber sie willigt ein. Dazu gibt es von Applejack noch eine Liste mit Regeln für den Umgang mit den älteren Damen. Auf dem gemütlichen Flug nach Las Pegasus kommt es zu einem Missverständnis und Apple Rose gibt die Geschichte wie sie mal auf einen Baum geklettert ist zum besten. Nach einem ruhigen Flug kommt die Gruppe endlich in Las Pegasus an. Dabei entdeckt Rainbow das sich die Fahrt ins Blaue in ihrem Hotel befindet. Nebenbei erwähnt, handelt es sich um das ehemalige Glad Manes das von Flim und Flam übernommen und nach ihren Vorstellungen umgestaltet wurde. (Siehe: Viva Las Pegasus) Rainbow hofft das die Damen vom Flug erschöpft sind doch die wollen unbedingt die Angebote der Stadt nutzen. Rainbow versucht den Vieren ein Nickerchen schmackhaft zu machen. Im Hotel angekommen erstarrt Rainbow erst mal in Ehrfurcht vor der Fahrt ins Blaue. Bis die Seniorinnen anfangen sich für ein Hufeisenwerfen aufzuwärmen. Dazu hat Rainbow eine Erscheinung von Applejack das die Damen sich nicht aufregen dürfen, sonst müssen sie alle wieder nach Hause. Sofort beendet Rainbow das Aufwärmen mit dem Argument das sie erst mal einchecken sollten. Dabei flirtet Applesauce ein wenig mit dem Pagen der sich um ihr Gepäck kümmert. Das es dem Pagen nicht ganz geheuer ist finden die andern zum Lachen. Wenig später führt der Page die Gruppe in die Goldenes Hufeisen Suit, einem Luxuszimmer. Nun versucht Rainbow die Damen wieder von einem Nickerchen zu überzeugen. Dem Stimmt Goldie mit einem Augenzwinckern an Granny zu und auch der Rest der Damen schließt sich an. Rainbow kann schon mal alleine die Stadt erkunden. Die macht sich trotz leichter Gewissensbisse auf den Weg. Am Ticketstand zur Fahrt ins Blaue muss Rainbow feststellen das die Warteschlange ewig Lang ist. Zu lange für jemanden wie Rainbow auf den Pflichten warten. Notgedrungen kehrt Rainbow auf die Suit zurück. Wo sie entdeckt das statt der Damen, Kissen, Katzen und Obst unter den Bettdecken liegen. Die Seniorinnen sind verschwunden. Sofort macht sich Rainbow auf die Suche. Wobei sich wieder die Applejack-Erscheinung zu Wort meldet, das Rainbow sie nicht hätte aus den Augen lassen sollen. Erschwerend hinzu kommt das die Beschreibung ältere Ponys auf die Hälfte der Gäste in Las Pegasus passt. Wie Rainbow so verzweifelt hört sie plötzlich wie eine Goldie angefeuert wird. Die Damen finden sich bei einem Hufeisenwerfen im Hotel und Goldie ist Kurz davor den Rekord zu brechen. Rainbow ist völlig baff das es die Seniorinnen noch drauf haben und schließt sich dem Anfeuern an. Da mahnt der Ansager dass das Publikum besser einen Schritt zurück macht, nicht das Goldie sich noch aufregt. Prompt spukt die Applejack-Erscheinung durch Rainbows Kopf und erinnert Wortlos das Aufregung verboten ist. Also nimmt Rainbow das Hufeisen unter dem Vorwand es auch mal versuchen zu wollen und versemmelt den Wurf absichtlich aber unter dem Deckmantel nicht gut darin zu sein. Womit die Show vorbei ist. Wovon die Seniorinnen nicht begeistert sind, erst recht nicht das Rainbow sie von nun an nicht mehr aus den Augen lassen will. Wie dem auch sein wollen sie sich neuen Spaß suchen und Granny hat schon schon eine Idee und will auf eines der Plakate zeigen. Rainbow denkt schon sie meint die Fahrt ins Blaue doch es wird das Buffet. Hufeisenwerfen macht eben Hungrig. Heute will sich Granny einen Teller Nachos gönnen. Doch da hat die Applejack-Erscheinung was gegen. Den die Seniorinnen sollen weiche Nahrung nehmen. Ein Nacho und sie können Heim fahren. Kurz um taucht Rainbow das ganze Essen der Damen gegen eine Karottensuppe. Granny ist enttäuscht von Rainbow, den bislang dachte sie man kann mit ihr Spaß haben. In dem Moment kommt eine Durchsage. Heute ist der letzte Tag für eine Runde mit der Fahrt ins Blaue. Damit die sie die Chance nicht verpasst versucht Rainbow die Seniorinnen zu überreden früh ins Bett zu gehen. Aber Apple Rose möchte Tanzen und die anderen mit. Da Tanzen auf der Verbotsliste steht, versucht Rainbow ihnen einzureden wie erschöpft sie doch sein müssen. Doch die vier sind Putz munter das sie ihre Ganze Energie für diesen Ausflug sparen. Weswegen Rainbow keine andere Wahl hat als sie zum Tanzen zu begleiten. Im Tanzclub haben alle ihren Spaß, außer Rainbow die von der Applejack-Erscheinung heimgesucht wird, beim tanzen vorsichtig zu sein. Die Damen hingegen drehen voll auf. Was die Aufmerksamkeit ihrer Lieblingszauberer Big Bucks und Jack Pot weckt. Sofort löst Granny ihren Dutt. Tatsächlich kommen die zwei Variete Magier rüber und laden sie alle, auch Rainbow, in ihre Zaubershow hier im Hotel ein. Sie sollen sogar mit auftreten. Nur passt das Rainbow gar nicht in den Kram. Doch lassen sich die Seniorinnen nicht bremsen. Zu allem Überfluss nähert sich die Schließung der Fahrt ins Blaue. Wenig später ist die Gruppe unter den Zuschauern. Zum großen Finale wollen Big Bucks und Jack Pot ihren berühmtesten Tirck zeigen, angeblich der gefährlichste den Ponys kennen. Dazu bittet Jack Pot die Seniorinnen auf die Bühne. Dort solle ihnen einen spektakuläre Flucht gelingen, nur mit Anweisungen die die Zauberer mit ihren Gedanken übertragen. Ausbrechen sollen sie aus einem Riesenaquarium das sich langsam mit Wasser füllt. Angestachelt von der Applejack-Erscheinung packt Rainbow bei dem Anblick die Panik und sie versucht die Damen aus dem Aquarium zu holen. Zwecks dessen kippt sie es um was den ganzen Zuschauerraum Unterwasser setzte. Die Seniorinnen sind nicht begeistert das Rainbow ihren Starmoment ruiniert hat. Rainbows Argument das sie in Gefahr waren zieht nicht. Den es ist ja eine Zaubershow, die sie schon tausend mal gesehen haben. Die Ponys entkommen immer. Als das Publikum über den letzten Satz grübelt, erklären es Big Bucks und Jack Pot damit das sie so großartige Magier sind. Doch Vorsichtshalber suchen sie, mehr schlecht als Recht, im Schutze einer Rauchbombe das Weite und der Vorhang schließt sich. Wo sie jetzt unter sich sind rechne die vier mit Rainbow ab. Sie haben nämlich schon Jahre darauf gewartet mal als Assistentinnen dran zu kommen. Auch ist ihnen nicht entgangen das Rainbow das Hufeisenwerfen absichtlich verlor. Granny nimmt es ihr übel die Nachos nicht bekommen zu haben und Apple Rose fand es nicht lustig beim Tanzen gebremst zu werden. Da die anderen zu höflich sind übernimmt es Granny Rainbow zu sagen da sie sie für einen Knaller hielte, sie sich aber als Spielverderberin erwies. Nun gesteht Rainbow das sie ja nur mitgekommen ist um mit der Achterbahn Fahrt ins Blaue zu fahren. Applejack hat sie aber angehalten auf die Seniorinnen aufzupassen, denen nun einiges klar wird und Rainbow vergeben. Doch ist das für Rainbow nun egal. Den sie hat die Reise verdorben und heute ist der letzte Tag für die Fahrt ins Blauer bevor sie schließt. Aber die Warteschlange ist so lang das sie wohl nicht mehr ran kommen wird. Doch da könne ihr die alten Damen helfen. Zu Rainbows Glück sind die Damen im Klub des goldenen Hufeisens, dem exklusivsten Klub von Las Pegasus. Zu dessen Privilegien es gehört an allen Fahrgeschäften vorgelassen zu werden, egal wie Lang die Warteschlange ist. Auch die Suit gehört dazu. Die Damen kommen schon nach nach Las Pegasus so lange sie sich erinnern können. Nun machen sie alle die Fahrt ins Blaue. Die ihnen sichtlich Spaß macht. Auf dem Heimflug entschuldigt sich Rainbow noch mal dafür die Damen wie alte Ponys behandelt zu haben. Sie hat erkannt das die vier richtig cool sind. Die finden inzwischen auch das Rainbow doch ein Knaller ist und bieten ihr die Mitgliedschaft als Goldenes Hufeisen Mädel an. Rainbow nimmt an und wird sie auch nächstes Jahr begleiten. Selbst die Applejack-Erscheinung ist Glücklich mit dem Ausgang. In Die große Apfelernte findet auf Sweet Apple Acres die Confluence statt. Ein Ereignis bei dem alle Äpfel der Plantage zur selben Zeit reif sind. Für Apple Bloom sieht es nach ganz schön viel Arbeit aus. Weshalb Granny Smith Hilfe organisiert hat. Das findet Applejack toll, den Ihre Freundinnen haben mit der Schule zu tun, sie ist schon Ganz gespannt wen Granny geholt hat. Es ist ihre Cousine Goldie Delicious, die viele ihre Katzen mitbringt. Goldie weiß auch schon was den Apples fehlt, der große Sätzling. Dieser beschafft immer einen gute Ernte jenseits aller Confluencen. Da könne Applejack und Big Mac nur lachen. Sie denken der Sätzling ist ein altes Märchen. Goldie macht deutlich das der Sätzling kein Märchen ist. Sondern ein magischer Erdgeist in Gestellt eines Hirsches der aus allen Farben der Ernte Besteht. Er reist von Farm zu Farm und fordert die Ponys heraus ihn zu fangen. Die die besonders Erfinderisch sind werden mit Saatgut beschenkt das jederzeit gedeiht. Goldie besteht darauf das der Sätzling so wahr ist wie sie und Applejack. Granny erinnert sich noch das Apple Bloom dem Sätzling mit vergnügen Fallen gestellt hat als sie noch klein war. Applejack meint das ihre kleinen Schwester inzwischen dafür zu alt geworden ist. Die hat jedoch schnell ihre Jagdausrüstung zusammen gestellt und denkt das sie vielleicht jetzt endlich alt genug ist um den Sätzling zu schnappen. Applejack versteht nicht wieso Apple Bloom ausgerechnet jetzt wieder mit der Sätzlingjagd anfängt. Apple Bloom denkt das die Confluence so riesig ist das der Sätzling bestimmt hier auftaucht. Wen sie ihn fangen werden immer alle Äpfel reif in jeder Season. Dann wäre Sweet Apple Acres die erfolgreichste Plantage in Equestria. Während sie sich auf den Weg macht ist Applejack nicht so begeistert. Sie gönnt ihrer Schwester ja jeden Spaß, aber sie haben noch viel zu tun. Da darf ein Märchen sie nicht ablenken. Granny Smith macht sich da keinen Sorgen. Apple Bloom darf den Sätzlign so lange jagen wie sie will. Und wen Applejack Angst hat all die Arbeit nicht zu schaffen, dan sollte sie mit ihrem Bruder mal langsam anfangen die Ernte einzuholen. Applejack gibt ihr recht und schnappt sich den völlig übermüdeten Big Mac. Während der Ernte tratschen Granny und Goldi fiel aber bekommen wegen ihres Alters nicht einen Apfel runter. Für Goldie sieht es so aus als würde der Sätzling Apple Bloom herausfordern. Mit genügend Fallen könnte es klappen. Sofort stürmt Apple Bloom los mehr Fallen aufzustellen. Jetzt möchte Applejack von Goldie wissen warum sie Apple Bloom vor macht der der große Sätzling zu sein. Das weißt Goldie weit von sich und Granny stellt ihre Enkelin zu rede wie sie auf so einen Unsinn kommt. Für Appejack ist klar das irgend ein Pony die Äpfel hingelegt hat und „Sie“ scheint eine menge Spaß daran zu haben. Goldie erklärt das sie nur einen Spaß daran hat weil Apple Bloom ihn hat. Natürlich wollen es Granny und Big Mac auch nicht gewesen sein. Aber in Betracht ziehen das es der große Sätzling war will Applejack auch nicht. Applejack macht Apple Bloom einen Vorschlag Wen Apple Bloom heute bei der Ernte hilft, legt sie mit ihre heute Abend Fallen für den Sätzling aus. Apple Bloom schlägt ein. Die Ernte geht voran bis Applejack einige Äpfel aus dem Eimer fallen die in einem Wirbel liegen bleiben. Sie meint zu Apple Bloom das es ganz nach dem großen Sätzling aus sieht. Nur müssten es für Sie hunderte Äpfel in mehreren Reihen sein. Applejack vermutet das es passieren kann wen genügend Äpfel runterfallen durch den Wind oder Tiere. Sie will einfach sagen das es mehrere Erklärungen geben kann. Einen davon ist eben der große Sätzling, wie Goldie bemerkt. Worauf Applejack etwas sauer wird. Da erinnert sich Granny das Applejack es als Fohlen noch anderes gesehen hat. Das möchte Apple Bloom genauer wissen. Granny erzählt das Applejack in Apple Blooms Alter andauernd den großen Sätzling fangen wollte, sie war noch Schlimmer als ihre Schwester, nicht auszuhalten. Das will nun auch Goldie hören. Die Ernte geht voran bis Applejack einige Äpfel aus dem Eimer fallen die in einem Wirbel liegen bleiben. Sie meint zu Apple Bloom das es ganz nach dem großen Sätzling aus sieht. Nur müssten es für Sie hunderte Äpfel in mehreren Reihen sein. Applejack vermutet das es passieren kann wen genügend Äpfel runterfallen durch den Wind oder Tiere. Sie will einfach sagen das es mehrere Erklärungen geben kann. Einen davon ist eben der große Sätzling, wie Goldie bemerkt. Worauf Applejack etwas sauer wird. Da erinnert sich Granny das Applejack es als Fohlen noch anderes gesehen hat. Das möchte Apple Bloom genauer wissen. Granny erzählt das Applejack in Apple Blooms Alter andauernd den großen Sätzling fangen wollte, sie war noch Schlimmer als ihre Schwester, nicht auszuhalten. Das will nun auch Goldie hören. Granny erzählt das sie bei der letzten Confluence gebeten wurde Applejack im Auge zu behalten, aber sie ist ihr einfach entschlüpft um nach den Sätzling Fallen zu sehen. Doch bei der Inspektion der leeren Fallen tappte Applejack in ihre eigene Fallgrube, wo sie den größten Teil des Tages festsaß. Und sie konnte bei der Ernte nicht mit helfen weil sie wie ein kleines Fohlen gedacht, wie Applejack erzählt. Sie hatte Schuldgefühle weil alle wegen ihr noch härter Arbeiten mussten. Damals beschloss sie zu alt zu sein um ihre Zeit mit dem großen Sätzling zu verschwenden. Granny erzählt das sie die Ernte damals problemlos eingebracht und über die Geschichten noch Jahrelang gelacht haben. Apple Bloom tut es leid was ihrer Schwester passiert ist, Aber es wird anderes wen sie zusammen Fallen aufstellen, wie Applejack es versprochen hat. Zusammen sind sie doppelt so schnell und die Ernte bleibt auch nicht liegen. Applejack stimmt zu. Am nächsten Morgen finden die Apples ein gigantisches Apfelmuster, zu allem Überfluss wurden zwar alle Fallen neben den Äpfel ausgelöst doch niemand ist drin. Da es weder ein Tier noch der Wind gewesen sein kann, zieht es Applejack nun auch in Betracht des es vielleicht wirklich der große Sätzling war. Applejack bittet Granny und Goldie ihr alles zu erzählen was sie über den Sätzling wissen. Das werden sie auch gerne tun, bei der Arbeit. Doch das Jagdfieber hat Applejack so gepackt das sie keine Zeit mehr für die Ernte hat. Apple Bloom erinnert ihre Schwester das sie gestern noch gesagt hat das der Sätzling nur ein Märchen sei. Das war aber bevor Applejack dachte das sie ihn wirklich fangen können. Außerdem meint sie das Big Mac ihnen genug Zeit verschaffen kann um die Fallen aufzustellen. Nach dem er ja gesagt hat machen sich die Schwestern auf die Jagd. Bei der Ernte stößt der müde Big Mac auf eine Ecke in der die Bäume schon leer sind, aber laut Plan noch voll sein müssten. Da kommen seine Schwestern dazu und Applejack ist genau so über die Leeren Bäume verwundert. Für Goldie ist klar das es das Werk des großen Sätzling ist. Je mehr man ihm auf die Schliche kommt desto hinterlistiger wird er. Granny vermutet das er die Äpfel geklaut hat um die Apples auf eine falsche Fährte zu locken. Auf Applejacks Frage ob überhaupt schon mal jemand den Sätzling gefangen hat, erklärt Goldie das es Geschichten gibt, aber man weiß es nicht genau. Der Sätzling ist ein richtiger Gauner, darum ist die Belohnung auch so groß wen man ihn fängt. Appljack fasst einen neuen Plan, sie will mit Apple Bloom die noch nicht geernteten Apfelbäume bewachen. Was allerdings an ihnen alleine hängenbleibt, Granny braucht ihren Schönheitsschlaf, Goldies Katzen brauchen sie zum einschlafen und der müde Big Mac kümmert sich als einziger noch um die Ernte. Auf ihrer nächtlichen Pirsch werden die Apple-Schwestern vom Sätzling in die Engegetrieben der sich als Big Mac entpuppt der schlafwandelt. Applejack begreift das er im Schlaf die Ernte eingebracht hat, dabei hat sich einiges Gestrüpp an ihm verfangen was ihn wie den Sätzling aussehen lies. Am nächsten Tag haben die Applegeschwister Granny und Goldie die ganze Geschichte erzählt und dank Big Macs Nachtschichten haben sie die Ernte sogar noch viel schneller eingebracht. Jetzt wissen sie auch warum er die ganze Zeit so müde war. Apple Bloom ist froh das sie das Rätsel gelöst haben. Aber eigentlich wollte sie den Großen Sätzling fangen bevor sie zu alt dafür ist. Da kann Applejack sie beruhigen, irgendwie bleibt man immer ein Fohlen. Es gibt immer eine menge zu tun, aber man ist nie zu Groß um zusammen auch viel Spaß zu haben. Da sie nicht mehr gebraucht wird beschließt Goldie wieder nach hause zu fahren, bevor ihr Gepard die Katzenminze findet. Es gibt noch einen herzliche Verabschiedung und Golide macht sich auf den Weg. Da fallen ihre einige Karotten auf dem Boden auf. Was merkwürdig ist da Big Mac sich nur auf die Äpfel konzentriert hat. Noch merkwürdiger ist das die Karotten im Bett in einem Schnörkelmuster liegen. Die Appleschwestern wissen genau was das bedeutet. Zeit für einen weitere Jagd nach dem großen Sätzling. Auftritte Galerie Navboxen en:Goldie Delicious Kategorie:Apple-Familie Kategorie:Nebencharaktere Kategorie:Senioren